When You Say Nothing At All
by chocokat13
Summary: And in time he will learn to tell her the words she deserves to hear, even though she doesn't really need to hear them in order to feel them.


_**The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
>There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me<br>The touch of your hand says that you'd catch me whenever I fall  
>You say it best when you say nothing at all. <strong>_

They were two smaller, slighter bodies, melting into each other and moving in sync

They were an image of lust, of passion, of all the things he had ever wanted from the blue-eyed girl

They were a mix of hot and cold, cool fingers running along a heated body

They were a tangle of limbs, wound closely together and not wanting to part

They were covered in a light sheen of sweat, their breaths coming in pants, their whispers not comprehendible

They are two hearts, dancing to a too-quick beat together

A pair of soft lips find another's, and they move roughly together

Fingers wind into hair

Tongues wrestle for dominance

Kisses are placed along curves and in hidden places

Hot breath blows against her stomach

Her body arches up against his

His smirk is defined on his lips

She leans up to kiss it off, tired of his games

He moves his lips down lower

Her breath catches in her throat

She lets out a breathy sigh

His green eyes travel up to find her brown ones

She gives him a weary smile

Before a low moan escapes her throat

Her nails scratch along his bare back

He moves back up to taste the sweetness of the skin on her neck

Her grip on him loosens

She brushes her long hair away from her neck

His tongue traces lines on it

Making the same, repeated motions

She nuzzles her face into his shoulder

Placing a gentle kiss on the skin there

His arms wrap possessively around her

Knowing she loves it when he calls her his

Unlike the blue-eyed girl

She presses closer against him

Her fingers clutching onto the back of his neck

He pulls away just a little

So he can place kisses along her face

She takes one of his hands

Leaving light kisses on his fingertips

She takes the hand of his she is holding

And places it over her chest

He can feel her rapid heartbeat against his palm

He takes one of her own hands

Placing it over the place where his heart should be

They lay there for a few moments

Silence covering them like a blanket

She says, "Don't deny that you have a heart.

I can feel it

And I know it beats for me."

He gives her a tired smile

Trying to reassure her of this

He moves his hand into her hair

Running it through the softness

That feels like silk against his touch

He pulls her up onto his chest

Burying his nose into her hair

Inhaling the scent of lilac and honey

That is so different from what he once knew

She drapes one arm around his waist

Leaving the other hand over his heart

She is tempted to say something more

Something she had felt for so long

But she was always so unsure

Of what he would say in return

Her heart races faster

Preparing itself for the words that she will say

She opens her mouth slowly

Waiting

At last she utters the most dangerous words she knows,

"I love you."

He isn't accustomed to saying it, much less hearing it

He always reserved the words for the blue-eyed girl

He knows in his heart he will always keep them for her

He is sure he feels the same way she does

But he has trouble getting the words out

She looks up at him now

Wanting to see what his reaction is

He stares back at her

Holding her gaze with an intensity

His lips pull back into a smile

A true, genuine smile

Something that startles her

It is a sight she hadn't seen before

And she knew that this was his way

Of showing he cared just as much

The look in his eyes proved it

They held an affection

A passion for her

A dash of neediness

And it's all she could ever ask for from him

He pulls her up closer to him

He cups her cheek in his hand

Rubbing his thumb along her skin gently

He holds her gaze

For what seems like centuries

It makes her heart want to burst

He smiles at her again

And presses his lips to her forehead

He leaves them there for awhile

His heart aching

He will always miss the blue-eyed girl

He will always want her

Always love her

But he cares greatly for this girl too

And even if he can't say the words yet

They both know the feelings between them are mutual

The whole world is against them

He finds it funny how nothing ever seems to work for him

But at this moment in time

All that mattered was one another

This felt completely right

Though in some ways wrong too

Neither of them care though

Neither of them want to care about that

All they can see is each other's smiles

Feel each other's warm skin

She knows she could never ask for anything better

He knows he is lucky to have her

And in time he will learn to tell her

The words she deserves to hear

Even though she doesn't really need to hear them

In order to feel them.

**Author's Note: I don't know how exactly I feel about Eli being in love with Imogen, but I just randomly felt like writing some sort of Imogeli something or other. I hope you guys liked it. Don't kill me for it, please. Review? :) **


End file.
